Reunion
by daynaa
Summary: Addison and Derek in early internship. Rated T for sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So lately, I have been starting many new fanfictions, which is the last thing I should be doing with the number of unfinished ones I have posted. But I am going to write new ones anyway. This one is definitely Addison and Derek! Fluffy, preSeattle, and pretty much that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or anything else I'll mention in this fiction.

Annnd, I know absolutely nothing about medicine. Or hospitals. Or anything. So just ignore the mistakes I make regarding that.

--

"Addison?" Derek called as he entered their condo. It was late, but they were interns. At the beginning of his internship, if anyone would have told him he'd get used to the crazy hours, he would have never have believed them. Yet somehow, he had grown accustom to it.

"I'm in here," She called from their bedroom. She glanced for another moment at the envelope she held in her hand before tucking it into a book she'd been reading which was placed on her bedside table.

"Hey," He smiled, coming into the room and tossing his jacket off to the side as he climbed into the bed beside her, kissing her gently.

"Late surgery?" She asked, interested to see what he got to scrub in on that would keep him at the hospital this late.

"Caniectomy." He answered with a smile. She figured, though he wasn't quite sure of it yet, that'd Derek would specialize in Neuro. "Did you get anything good today?"

"I helped deliver two healthy twins." Addison's face lit up whenever she talked about the specialty she had been assigned to early on in her internship. Though Derek and Mark teased her relentlessly about it, OB/GYN was her passion, and he respected that. It took just as much, if not more, bravery and accuracy to handle the delicate form of a baby as it did with a brain, or a heart. "You're giving me that look."

"What look?"

"That look. That Derek look."

"This one?" He asked teasingly, and she made a face.

"Yes that one."

"That's the look I make because you're overwhelmingly adorable and perfect." He smiled, kissing her lightly. She sighed contently as he reached over and grabbed a book off her bedside table.

"You're reading my book?" She asked curiously. Nervously, really, he noticed. "It's a romance novel, Derek. Not really your style."

"It's not your book," He countered, "I just happened to put it on the table on your side of the bed last night."

"Oh," She shifted uncomfortably and he frowned.

"What's wrong Ads?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly. Too quickly. And then he noticed the envelope that was tucked into his book, the book she thought was hers.

"What's this?" He asked with concern. Obviously it was the reason she was nervous and uncomfortable at the moment, and that made him nervous and uncomfortable

"It's nothing." She grabbed it from him and his concern grew.

"You're pretty nervous about me seeing what's in that envelope," He chuckled, trying to keep the mood light. "So it seems like something."

"It's just… something I don't want to think about. Because thinking about it is bad. It brings up bad memories and makes everything seem impossible and it's just bad."

"You are incredibly cute when you ramble." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. This time it wasn't quite as light, and as she got lost in their embrace her hands moved from their position holding the envelope to behind his neck, and that's when he grabbed the envelope, smiling victoriously as he pulled away.

"You're evil." She pouted.

"Think of it this way," He smiled as he pulled the letter out of the envelope, "I was going to see what was in the envelope eventually, there's no denying it. The fact that I got to kiss you in the process was just a major bonus."

"Cute." She smirked. When she thought of what was about to come, she supposed she could make it easy on herself and lie. But she knew she wouldn't. So here it came. He unfolded the letter, expecting the worse, and when he read the large letters running across the top of the page, he sighed in relief.

"Addison Montgomery," He laughed. "You could have told me this was all you were hiding!"

"All? That's all?" She groaned. This is where it would have been easy to lie. "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, I don't see it being a catastrophic situation, but no, my high school has yet to have its ten year reunion."

"But even it if had, you're you. You were probably the boy every girl had a crush on in high school." She laughed, "And you probably played sports, and got the best grades…"

"You can't tell me you didn't get good grades in high school." He said with mock seriousness.

"Maybe I did graduate top of my class…" She trailed off, "But still. I bet you any money that you were the epitome of the phrase _high school was the best time of my life._"

"I did have a good time in high school," He shrugged, "but the best time of my life? Huge exaggeration."

"Right." She shook her head.

"Now, had you been there with me…" He trailed off, and she smiled at him for his effort. That was one of the things she loved about him. If it were anyone else, the corny romantic lines would have driven her crazy, but with Derek, it was tolerable. Adorable, even. "Plus, you can't tell me that all the boys didn't have a crush on you?"

"Yeah, right." She sighed. High school was not a time she recalled fondly. In fact, anything previous to her starting University was not a time she remembered fondly.

"Take for instance Mark. The first time he saw you, I had to hold him back from making lewd comments. Not that that stopped him from doing so ten minutes later." Derek laughed, thinking back to the mixer that was held the night before the first day of their internship.

"Well, the Addison who started her internship, who went to med school, is a far cry from the Addison who attended Crenshaw Academy."

"Or take for instance, me." Derek continued, as if oblivious to Addison's comments. "I stopped my best friend from hitting on the hottest woman I'd ever seen even though I usually let him go for the girls that I don't stand a chance with, and then when I finally built up the courage to talk to you, I fell madly in love. That has to say something." He smiled.

"Well, despite how you make it sound, I was geeky, I was unattractive, and I played the clarinet."

"Clarinet players _are _the hottest." Derek laughed.

"You're laughing at me." Addison pouted.

"I am."

"I hate who I used to be Derek, I hate that girl with a passion, and I tell you about it and you laugh. How do you think that makes me feel? Because it makes me feel worse."

"I'm not laughing at what you think you used to be, Ads. I'm laughing at how you hate it. You may not see it, but that geeky, clarinet player was one stage for you in developing into who you are now."

"Derek Shepherd, you are quite possibly _the _most romantic, corny man I have met in my life."

"And you love me for it."

"Yes I do." They settled into a comfortable silence for a moment, and Addison sighed in relief. They would read, and go to sleep, and forget that she ever got the invitation. It didn't go quite as she had planned, as that had consisted of ripping the piece of paper up, and throwing it in the garbage, but the issue had resolved itself. It was all okay.

"So it says here 'Addison Montgomery and Guest'. Do I get to be your guest?" Derek had picked the invitation up again and pointed to the page for emphasis.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Addison shook her head. "There is no way, absolutely no way that I am actually going to attend!"

"You have to Ads! Your ten-year high school reunion is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You can't miss it! It'll be fun. Plus, I bet we can convince Richard to give us a whole weekend off for it."

"Or we could convince Richard to give us a weekend off for it and then stay here instead." She smiled seductively at him, but it was to no avail.

"As appealing as that sounds, we have to go to this!"

"We really don't."

"So you are not the least bit interested in what everyone who you went to high school with is doing now?"

"Not in the least. Look Derek, if this were a movie, I would go back and Jessica Thompson would be fat, ugly and married with two just as fat and ugly children, living in some disgusting apartment and working in an undesirable place, but it isn't like that. And Skippy Gold will be there."

"Skippy Gold?" Derek asked with a laugh.

"My prom date." Addison groaned. "My prom date was named Skippy Gold and we only danced twice. The rest of the time we talked about Star Wars. Star Wars, Derek. I got my hair done, and I put on a dress, my mother made me, mind you, and I went to the prom, and we talked about Star Wars. He was the only person in school remotely as geeky as me and it was prom Derek, and he didn't even try to _dance _with me more than twice, little lone kiss me. High school sucked, and I don't want to go back there."

"Well, if Skippy Gold does show up at the reunion, don't you want him to see what he's missing now?"

"Cute, Derek."

"I'm serious. Plus, it says here that there's some sort of mixer to start off the weekend. I'll dance with you, and I'll even kiss you." He smiled, and she hit him on the arm.

"Derek, this is just something I don't want to do."

"And normally, I'd respect that and drop it, but Addison I think it's important that you go. You don't want memories of high school haunting you your entire life. You need to go back there to see how much you've changed."

"I know how much I've changed, but since you're so insistent on it, and I really, really need to sleep right now, I'll go. As long as you're there with me, it'll be okay, I guess." She relented.

"Good. We'll talk to Richard tomorrow then."

"Goodnight Derek."

"He'll give us time off right?"

"I think you're more excited about this than me."

"Sorry. I just think you're going to be glad that you went."

"Goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight."

--

A/N: Okay, so that could be a fluffy one shot about Derek and Addison in their internship, but I am enjoying writing it, so if anyone's interested, it could definitely be a multi chapter fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

A/N: Ugh right now I am attempting to type while sitting uncomfortably on a chair due to the large ice pack that needs to be kept on my ankle, thank you soccer and dance. So thank you for all the reviews, they made me smile lots: and that is good when I am uncomfortable and in pain! This is now a multi chapter fiction obviously so I hope you enjoy it!

And I guess, for the sake of this story, Richard was a resident in New York while they were doing their internship in New York.

--

"Are you packed?" Derek asked excitedly.

"Are you excited?" Addison rolled her eyes. Despite Derek's attempts over the past month, her opinion on the reunion had not changed at all. But that certainly hadn't changed his opinion.

"Yes!"

"You'd think we were going to your reunion or something. In fact, you went to high school ten years ago, your reunion should be coming up. Let's wait and go to that."

"Oh, we will." She groaned. Another reunion. Not that she'd mind going to Derek's. It was _his _reunion that _he _wanted to go to that _he _would enjoy. She still didn't understand why he wanted to go to hers. It wasn't like they couldn't go dancing or whatever was on the itinerary for this stupid thing elsewhere in New York.

"Derek I really don't want to go."

"And I still don't understand why. Don't you want to go back there to show them what you've become?"

"Going back there and facing those people, those memories… Derek it's not going to show them what I've become. It's going to make me question everything I've become and turn back into a fifteen year old band geek with a lisp."

"Except you're not fifteen, you're not in a band and you don't have a lisp." Derek gave her a small smile. "Ads, you are beautiful. You are epitome of calm and sophisticated. You are a surgical intern. And of course, you have me." He smiled charmingly at her and she relented and let a small laugh escape her lips. "I couldn't resist throwing that one in there."

"Well, I guess if you're going to make me do this, I better pack correctly." She sighed, pulling her suitcase out of the closet.

"Take your time." He lay down on the bed and turned on the TV as she began to carefully pull things from their closet and place them in the suitcase.

"I thought you'd be all over me to hurry. You know, so we could get to the hotel in time to check in and put our things away before the mixer starts?"

"Well, as much as I'd enjoy being all over you," He smiled broadly and she made a face at him, "I assumed this would happened. So I started bugging you about leaving an hour before we actually had to leave so that I'd have time to convince you that this is a good idea, and we could still leave on time."

"You thought about that way too much." Addison commented as she contemplated which of her cocktail dresses she should bring. "Derek?"

"Mm, the green one and the blue one." He answered her question without her having to ask it.

"I guess I should have looked at the itinerary."

"You didn't look at it?"

"Not once. I opened the letter, put it in your book accidentally and haven't touched the thing since this whole fiasco began."

"You're over exaggerating."

"I'm really not Derek." She shook her head good naturedly as she continued to pack. Truth be told, the weekend would be bearable. The memories? Not so much. Her former classmates? Not so much. But the weekend as a whole? Bearable. Because she'd have Derek with her. And they could banter, and flirt, and dance, and she could ignore the fact that she was surrounded by people she despised. Still despises.

"You'll need the two cocktail dresses, one for the mixer, one for the dance on Saturday night. Then you'll need a regular outfit for the majority of Saturday and one for Sunday. Oh, and your bathing suit." Addison packed as he listed, scowling the whole time. Regularly, she loved going places, dressing up… in fact, she could think of very few times when she didn't jump at the chance to get dolled up. At least next time when they had some sort of hospital event that Derek would give anything not to attend and he asked her, 'Is there ever at time you don't like to get dressed up Ads?' She could say, 'Remember that time Derek? Remember my ten year high school reunion?' She was always one to look for the small victories in every situation.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She pouted, because despite her acknowledging that the weekend would probably be bearable with Derek by her side, she couldn't help but dread it.

"Let's go!"

--

"Oh god. There's a check in. And a banner." Addison was walking more slowly than Derek thought was humanly possible.

"Deep breaths. Relax." Derek said soothingly, jokingly. Though it worried him slightly that the mock advice seemed to help her a little. He felt bad for making her do something she didn't want to do. He did, really. But she couldn't go through life fearing what she used to be. If she still didn't like it after the mixer, they could leave and spend the weekend together like she had originally suggested. "Seriously Ads, it's going to be fine."

"It really won't, Derek. See, this is a reunion. Where people reunite. I have no one to reunite with Derek, so remind me again why we are going to a reunion?"

"I thought you wanted to look up Skippy gold?" He teased.

"No I do not want to look up Skippy Gold."

"Good, I was sort of worried I'd have some competition."

"Derek this is no time to make fun of me."

"I'm sorry." They were second in line to sign in for the weekend and Addison

looked genuinely terrified. Derek slipped his hand into hers and she sighed. One would have thought they were preparing themselves for something much more treacherous and dismal than attending a mixer judging by their body language.

"Name please?"

"Addison Montgomery."

"Addie?" The petite, mousy brunette asked. Addison inwardly groaned for not recognizing the woman right away. So it begins.

"Jenna, hi!" Addison tried her best to look pleased to see the woman. Derek tried not to laugh because she was doing such a bad job of it. "How have you been doing?"

"I've been okay, and you?"

"Good, great, really." Addison smiled.

"You look really good. Really… different."

"Yeah, thanks." The smile faded.

"And this is your… friend?"

"Fiancé, actually." Derek corrected, shooting the woman, Jenna, his 'dreamy' smile.

"Well, congratulations! We'll have to catch up later Addison, have fun at the mixer!" Jenna smiled.

"See you later." Addison nodded as she led Derek away from the table.

"Aw, see that wasn't too bad!" Derek said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Did you see how strained and awkward that was Derek?"

"I just assumed you two weren't on good terms in high school."

"Jenna was the closest thing to a friend I ever had."

"Oh." Derek sighed. Maybe this wasn't going to be quite as easy as he thought. Addison couldn't have been completely serious in her description of high school for her, could she? She had to have been exaggerating a little, right?

"I wasn't being dramatic when I told you how much I hated high school Derek!"

"We'll get through this Ads. We'll go in there, we'll dance, and you'll have to explain who you are to a bunch of people because no one knows who the hot redhead is."

"Cute." Addison smirked as they began to make their way towards the room where the mixer was being held.

"Seriously Addison, you look great."

"Okay, okay. Let's just go, dance, drink and get out of here."

"We do have a hotel room waiting for us," Derek winked as Addison took a deep breath, too worried about what was behind the doors to even consider the implications of Derek's remark.

"You'll do fine." Derek once again squeezed her hand as he opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Good God, we're back in the eighties."

--

A/N2: They would have gone to school in the eighties… right? Hah I think so. If I'm wrong, someone correct me. Reviews make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it hah. Okay, so this is me attempting to somewhat accurately portray the eighties. I wasn't even alive during them, little lone in high school hah, so bear with me.

--

"Oh God." Addison didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or run the other way.

"I thought this song was ridiculous when I heard it when I was seventeen." Derek laughed. "Were you a Madonna fan? I can see you being a Madonna fan."

"I did listen to quite a bit of Madonna." Addison admitted with a laugh.

"I was always all about,"

"The Clash." She finished for him. "Your obsession with their music is endearing, really."

"They're the best band ever!" Derek pointed out to her and she just shook her head with a laugh.

"Let's dance." It was then that she noticed that not only did she not recognize most of the people surrounding them in the room, but also that many of them were looking, or rather staring, at her.

"See?" Derek smiled at her as the end of Like A Virgin played. "This isn't so bad. You, me, dancing, hotel room, no work all weekend… it's actually kind of heavenly."

"Heavenly. Right. Derek have you _seen_ all of the people giving me weird looks? We've only been in the room for two, maybe three minutes and… even though hardly anyone actually knew who I was in high school, someone will recognize my flaming red hair and make the connection and then I'll be ridiculed…" Addison ranted. Derek just smiled at her.

"Would you stop smiling for one minute Derek? This is a serious situation!"

"Serious situation. Right." He exaggerated not smiling as he leaned down to kiss her lightly.

"Derek!" She sighed exasperatedly. "They are going to realize who I am and they are going to make fun of me."

"No one is going to make fun of you." Derek reassured her.

"When they do, well…" Addison tried to think of something Derek wouldn't like.

"Punish me?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You'd enjoy that too much." She smirked and he laughed. He was right, she decided. This really wasn't that bad. No work, no stress, right now no one was making fun of her, or bringing up embarrassing memories… yet, and she was dancing and flirting with Derek. Things were okay.

"Addie!" Jenna called from across the room, causing multiple couples to turn and look at her. "Bring Derek and come sit over here with me!" Addison sighed in annoyance. Things were _not _okay anymore.

"Breathe, Adds." Derek took her hand as they headed over to the table where Jenna sat.

"I couldn't wait to catch up with you so I had Sam, Samantha Thompson, you remember her? Well, I had her take over for me at reception."

"Well that's," Addison began, her voice overly cheerful.

"That's wonderful." Derek smiled, finishing for Addison who he knew may not have finished the sentence on a positive note.

"I know, right? So are you having lots of fun yet?" Jenna asked perkily.

"Well, we haven't been here that long but we were dancing." Addison answered lamely.

"Oh this weekend is going to be such a blast!" Jenna cooed. "It's so nice that you came with Addie, Derek." She smiled at him in a way that made Addison just a little bit uncomfortable.

"Well, she is my fiance," Derek flashed his dreamy smile and Addison thought Jenna was going to melt. Wonderful, Derek. This was so not the time for him to have fun with her. They were comfortable with their relationship, and often times would have fun with each other by flirting with other people just for the heck of it, but here it was not fair because she had no one to retaliate with. What was she going to do, go find Eli Harrison, the Captain of the football team, and strike up some flirtatious conversation? Unlikely.

"Addison?" Derek asked with an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry, what?" She blushed just a little bit as she realized that both Derek and Jenna were staring at her.

"Jenna was just asking about what you were doing now."

"You always had such... ambitious dreams so you could imagine that I'm more than curious to see where they took you."

"Well, both Derek and I are surgical interns at a hospital in Manhattan. That's where we met, actually. We're almost done our intern year though, so we're looking forward to that."

"Surgical interns? Wow." Jenna nodded approvingly.

"Yeah." Addison nodded awkwardly. "So you organized this thing?"

"Pretty much. I had some help but I decided it'd be a fun thing to do. I've been super excited about it ever since I started planning."

"Well that's... awesome." Addison smiled politely.

"Do you have a boyfriend or... "

"No, nope. Still, you know, single. It's pretty fun." Jenna answered quickly. Addison just smiled politely again, not quite sure of what to say. "So, you've changed a lot since high school." Jenna said after an awkward pause in conversation.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks." Derek got up and headed towards the bar at the opposite side of the room. He smiled apologetically as Addison shot him a look that screamed 'don't leave me here alone with her'.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Addison shrugged, not really wanting to talk about herself.

"I mean like, practically half the guys here are leering at you. Nice dress, by the way."

"Are you... did you mean to insinuate..." Addison trailed off, slightly shocked and overly confused.

"I'm just saying. I didn't think you'd show up for this, but I guess you would want to flaunt the fact that you aren't a total loser anymore and that you're all like hot and whatever."

"I'd want to flaunt that? Derek practically _forced _me to come to this."

"You would want to forget the first part of your life, wouldn't you? Just forget everything about it." What the hell? She supposed that Jenna was just trying to make her angry now. It was almost a little funny. This was her only almost friend from high school and she now hated and was jealous of her.

"Jenna, what is your problem?" Addison struggled not to raise her voice.

"You have the audacity to sit there and ask me what my problem is?" Jenna whispered harshly.

"Okay this is really starting to freak me out. I have no idea what you are talking about at all, I have no idea why you are so hostile or what I did since you know, the last time I saw you nearly ten years ago to make you _hate _me."

"Skippy Gold, Addison."

"_What? _Is he here?"

"Well, he RSVPd that he was coming but I haven't seen him yet. But that's not the point. The point is, you thought you were too good for him, but you went to prom with him anyways. Because he was the _only _person that asked you. I asked him to prom Addison, but he said he wanted to go with you. And you didn't even enjoy yourself. I pretended to be nice to you that night, and on graduation and when we said goodbye, but I really wanted to punch you in the face."

"Okay, seriously, where is this coming from?"

"I loved him Addison. He was cute, and he was nice and considerate and funny, and he knew more about Star Wars than anyone else. And he liked you. Not me, you. And you went to prom with him, said goodbye and never talked to him again. And now you're here, and you look like you do, and I still look like I do and when he shows up, again, he will like you and not me." Dear God where did Derek go?

"I have Derek, Jenna. I love Derek. I am marrying Derek. I don't care what happened ten years ago, or how you or Skippy Gold feel really. Because I am marrying Derek." Addison got up to go find said fiance who was taking a suspiciously long time getting their drinks.

"This conversation is not over." Jenna told Addison who groaned in annoyance as she refrained from sprinting across the room to Derek. Instead, she walked calmly and sophisticatedly away from the crazy woman who she used to think she was friends with years ago to the safety of Derek.

"Addison?" He looked concerned as she threw herself into the stool beside him at the bar that was set up against the wall.

"I _so_ need that drink right now."

--&

A/N: So I am kind of sick, and I am having an insane lack of creativity and writing skill right now haha, so if it sucks, I apologize! I hope to update more frequently soon, but my work schedule is crazy at the moment and I have oh, six days to memorize seventeen songs hahaha so I'm gonna have to work on that too!

Anyways, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A/N: Thank you for the reviews:)! Greatly appreciated! So here comes some more!

"Addison?" Derek was getting slightly concerned as he watched her down her second drink without so much as a pause.

"Derek, I'm _trying _to get drunk here!" Addison gestured with the empty glass in her hand.

"Yes, that much I assumed from the rapid digestion of alcohol." Derek smirked. "It sort of reminds me when Mark and I were fifteen."

"Please, _please,_ no stories or mentioning of teenage years. In fact, let's pretend we never were teenagers. Let's pretend I started my life at age twenty two."

"You're cute when you're exasperated and frustrated." Derek teased her.

"And I just think you're cute." Addison glanced curiously at the stranger. Derek coughed, disguising a laugh as the tall, blonde predator sat down on the stool on the opposite side of Addison. Let the fun begin.

"Excuse me?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice you over here. I had to come over and see who you were."

"Who are _you?_" Addison asked.

"Oh, sorry. I just… well," Addison looked at him expectantly and Derek again covered a laugh with a cough. "Nolan, Nolan Graham." The way the man said his name would have reminded Derek of James Bond, except now Nolan, Nolan Graham was nervous. Addison induced nervous. Those were something Derek used to be very familiar with. He doubted, however, that Bond would have gotten Addison induced nerves. But then again…

"Right," Addison nodded.

"And I'm surprised to find I don't remember your name. I thought I would have remembered who all the cheerleaders were, but your name is escaping me. I was almost going to go ask Jessica who you were, but I figured I'd just, you know, come introduce myself."

"Oh, I'm sure you do remember the names of all the cheerleaders. Or I would hope you do, since if I remember correctly you slept with almost all of them." Derek couldn't cover that one with a cough.

"Well since I clearly don't remember you from high school, though I usually don't forget beautifully stunning girls such as yourself," Addison didn't know whether his shameless dropping of pickup lines made her want to slap or laugh at him. "I was wondering if my name reminded you who I was."

"Nolan Graham," Addison repeated thoughtfully though she knew exactly who he was. "Captain of the soccer team, right?"

"Right!" He seemed proud that she remembered this, Derek noted. "But you weren't a cheerleader?"

"Nope." Addison shook her head.

"But all the hot girls were cheerleaders," Nolan remarked, then blushed slightly. "Seriously though, were you on any of the sports teams?" Addison shook her head, and Derek continued to laugh silently to himself at the man's inability to remember who she was. Exactly as he'd predicted.

"I didn't really do sports in high school." Addison shrugged.

"Did you do anything? I mean like, activities, or whatever."

"She was in band." Derek supplied.

"Ohh." Nolan nodded, "What did you play?"Addison groaned, shooting Derek a glare.

"Clarinet."

"Oh, that's cool." Nolan nodded. "I once dated a girl that played that one… saxophone! Yes, saxophone."

"Interesting." Addison remarked sarcastically.

"So are you staying for the whole reunion?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah." Derek decided, from the way that Nolan had begun to blatantly check Addison out. And for an attractive captain of the high school soccer team, that was taking it too far. "We got the weekend off work, so we decided to stay in the hotel for the weekend."

"So you two are like, together?" He eyed Derek with a hint of jealousy now, which, Derek decided, he preferred very much over being completely ignored by the man trying to pick up on his fiancé.

"Sort of, we're engaged." Derek smirked as Nolan tried to hide his surprise suavely.

"Congratulations! Well, it's been nice catching up…"

"Addison." She supplied with a smirk.

"Addison. It's a beautiful name." He let his eyes wander down her body once more before Derek caught his eye and he remembered he was leaving. "Right. I'm going to go talk to Ashlee… so I'll probably see you later."

"Bye Nolan," Addison smiled flirtatiously as he left, confusing him as he wandered off.

"Was that so horrible?"

"Yes." Addison returned to her former pouting self, though she had stopped her rampage to consume alcohol.

"You were just hit on by the captain of your high school soccer team."

"That wasn't really what I would call being hit on." Addison sighed, determined to keep the situation negative.

"And what would you call being hit on?" Derek raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"I don't know," Addison smiled playfully. Derek kissed her hand lightly, and was about to continue an assault on her skin when Addison pulled away abruptly.

"Ads?" Derek became concerned at the look on her face.

"That isn't…"

"What?"

"Jessica Thompson." Addison groaned.

"She sounds all American."

"She looks all American." Addison commented. "Though I knew it wasn't true I still hoped that she'd have become unusually ugly over the years… and is that…"

"No." Derek sighed. "No."

"Oh God, it is." Addison, again, wasn't sure whether to laugh or slap him. Only this time, it was a different him. A him who was definitely _not _supposed to be here, and who definitely did _not _attend Crenshaw Academy.

"The things that man will do to get laid." Derek had yet to cease being amazed by his best friend's antics.

"You know what?" Addison sighed. "Screw high school. Screw Jenna, screw Nolan, screw my teenaged insecurities."

"There you go!" Derek smiled, pleased that Addison may enjoy herself. What she did next was not what he had in mind. She downed the remainder of her seemingly forgotten drink before standing up and approaching the former captain of the cheerleading squad. "Addie, what are you…" Derek muttered under his breath before hurrying to follow her.

"Mark!"

--&

AWKWARD ENDING!

I'm horrible for that, and I apologize. But it is 3:30 am and I have a performance thing tomorrow ahah that I have to be SUPER energized for, because I have to do some high intensity, bubbly, songs. Anyhow, I am going to go sleep now! I hope that is readable, because I'm probably not in a very lucid state of mind hahah. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews, they make me smile a lot : )! I am sad today, because last night we had our performance after a week of vocal workshop and I'm sad because I miss everyone and I miss singing so much everyday! So I will write some happy fanfiction to cheer me up!

Also, ahah I'll probably be making it very stereotypical so I hope I don't offend anyone by that or whatever. I don't think all these stereotypes are accurate at all, I'm just using them for the story.

--&

"Mark!" For a moment, Addison was torn between being angry at the man for being so… whoreish, but decided to use a different tactic.

"Addison?" Mark turned around from the conversation he hadn't been much participating in with a look of shock on his face. Derek, who he saw just over Addison's shoulder, grinned at him sympathetically. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here? I went to this high school, and Derek made me come to the reunion." Mark's mouth formed the shape of an O as he realized that this was the event that Derek had been telling him Addison was dreading for the past few weeks. How had he made that mistake?

"Addison." Jessica Thompson. Addison's instinct was still to back down and retreat to a safe place, perhaps the music room, despite all of the years that had passed since she was well, ridiculed and bullied by this girl. Or well, woman, would be the appropriate word now, she supposed. "Addison. I remember that name vaguely. Addison…"

"Montgomery." She supplied.

"Ohh!" Jessica smirked in recognition. "As if the hair didn't tip me off! Addison Montgomery, band geek extraordinaire. And of course, you remember me." Mark was looking between Addison and Jessica with total surprise. Since he and Derek had met Addison in med school, he had never heard anyone talk to her anywhere near a condescending tone and get away with it.

"Jessica Thompson, the biggest slut of all the cheerleaders. How could anyone forget?" Mark tried to hide his smile, trying not to find his best friend, his hot best friend fighting with the random, hot girl he'd picked up in a bar a turn on.

"At least boys noticed me." Jessica retorted sweetly.

"At least I got into University." Addison shot back.

"Well, it doesn't make much difference since my boyfriend went to University." Jessica smiled, batting her eyelashes at Mark who was already wanting to start whining to Addison for being the reason he didn't get laid later.

"I'm glad you're such a feminist."

"Addison," Mark began.

"Was she trying to steal you from me, baby?" Jessica asked cutely to Mark who smiled weakly at her. Derek had to laugh at that one. Before he and Addison were together, he didn't know if he could count how many times Addison turned Mark down, the idea of her trying to steal him from somebody was _quite _amusing.

"No, she didn't." Mark tried to hide his smile; really he did, but Addison trying to steal him? If she wanted him, she could have him.

"How long have you two been together?" Addison asked.

"Two and a half months." Jessica answered confidently. Mark was frantically trying to remember the back story Jessica had given him, in case anyone asked. Not that it mattered much now anyways.

"So this must be about the longest relationship you've ever had," Addison smirked.

"Yeah? And what about you? I don't see you having a hot guy dating you." Jessica smiled triumphantly, having one up on Addison who she was genuinely surprised in. Who knew that under the braces, unflattering clothes and clarinet there was a woman who was almost as attractive as herself and who actually had the audacity to argue and question her? If she had she may have actually been friends with the girl during high school. "It's okay, maybe eventually someone will notice you." Cue Derek, Mark thought. It was almost sickly sweet how those two always had each other's backs at the absolute moment they were needed.

"Here's your drink, Ads." Derek smiled, giving her a peck on the lips. "Hey Mark!"

"Derek." Mark nodded through clenched teeth. Maybe he could pick up another girl at the reunion, probably not as hot as Jessica, but still, there were other girls here.

"Mark I'm sort of offended," Addison smirked. "You've had a girlfriend for two and a half months and you didn't tell anyone? She isn't _that _bad looking, in fact, I thought you'd be bragging." This was the first time Jessica regretted picking up the hottest guy at the bar.

"And I'm very offended. Isn't this supposed to be the type of thing best friends discuss?" Derek would try to make him sound gay.

"You didn't tell your friends we were dating?" Jessica reacted the first way she thought of. This reunion was supposed to be the highlight of her year. Everyone loved her, but now… well it was only just Addison Montgomery. She would leave tonight, but she would not let a total geek destroy her weekend. Obviously this was war, she decided as her hand came across Mark's cheek. "We're so over." As she stalked off, Addison and Derek burst into laughter.

"Guys," Mark whined. "I was so getting laid tonight! And you had to go ruin it."

"My goal in life is to ruin your sex life, Mark." Addison rolled her eyes. "But I do sort of feel a little bitchy…"

"Ads, didn't that girl make your life a living hell for four years?" Derek asked.

"Yes…"

"Then I'm glad I got to play a part in humiliating her, even if it did cost me getting laid." Mark told her, though he was still pouting.

"You're lucky Mark's not always this sweet Derek, or I might have chosen him over you."

"I don't know how you two fit both of your egos into this room." Derek teased.

"It's a bit of a tight fit." Mark nodded. "What am I supposed to do now? Leave?"

"You could stay with us if you want," Addison shrugged.

"But not too late. You may not be getting laid tonight but…" Addison smacked him on the arm before he finished that sentence.

"Maybe I'll try to pick up another girl here," Mark decided.

"We could stick him on Jenna," Addison laughed as they headed back over towards the bar.

--

Hahahah sorry if that chapter kind of SUCKED, but I was having major writers block and I didn't want to wait a long time before posting again, I wanted to keep going, so I just kind of went right through it:P. It'll get better next chapter, hopefully!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

A/N: So I have been distracted, and I was at camp for a week, but now I am updating again! So sorry about the delay there. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews: )!

Also, I apologize if some of Mark's random comments come across as Maddison like writing. I'm definitely not insinuating anything by it. All about the Addek love!

--&

"And there was this other time," Derek laughed, "when Mark decided that he was going to try out for the basketball team to impress some girl."

"She wasn't just any girl!" Mark protested. "She was a tall, leggy, brunette with a killer rack!""To impress some girl," Derek continued, pointedly ignoring Mark's interjection. "Except Mark can't play basketball. We were on the hockey team and the soccer team,"

"I was the star of the soccer team!" Mark added.

"Nolan." Addison giggled under her breath.

"But basketball was definitely not his sport."

"So I ended up making a fool out of myself, and well, let's just say the hot brunette never went out with me." Mark finished.

"Look at this." A new, but familiar voice interrupted their conversation. "You're just starting a collection, aren't you Addison?"

"What could you possibly want now?" Addison sighed. She remembered Jenna being a jealous girl in high school. Jealous of the jocks, of the popular kids, of their fellow band members who were more talented than her, but until that jealousy was focused solely on Addison, she never realized exactly how annoying jealousy could be.

"I just wanted to let you know that you _won't _be adding Skippy to your collection today. He's mine for the weekend." Jenna glared at Addison sourly.

"Skippy?" Mark snickered to Derek who just shrugged and made a face saying that he would explain that story to him later.

"Does he know that?" Addison smirked. "Or is he even here yet? There's a good chance that he won't even show up, you know. You shouldn't get your hopes up."

"He signed in fifteen minutes ago." Jenna answered smugly. Addison however, didn't falter at all.

"Then where is he?" Addison looked around pointedly, not seeing Skippy Gold. And if there was one person she knew she would recognize after all of these years, it was him. Jenna smiled triumphantly, turning towards the door as a man walked in. And yes, he had black hair, and though Addison could not see the colour of his eyes from her current position across the room, she knew it was Skippy Gold.

"Is that…" Derek trailed off. His fiancé's prom date. Probably the one person you never want to meet. And though he was confident in the fact that Addison was in love with him, and well, it's not as if she really enjoyed her time at prom with Skippy Gold anyways. He shouldn't be threatened.

"I'm still confused about this whole Skippy thing." Mark sighed.

"Skippy was the name of Addison's prom date," Derek explained. "Skippy Gold."

"That one just rolls right off the tongue." Mark laughed. "Skippy Gold."

"Skippy!" Jenna ruffled her hair, causing her to look not better, but messy as she smiled brightly and waved at the man who, ten years after high school, she was still in love with. This was something Addison did not understand. That was high school. Ten years ago. Look at how much she'd changed! Skippy would most likely not be the same boy he was. In fact, there was very, very little chance. Everyone changed, so how could she _still _be in love with him? She didn't even know him. "Addison Montgomery, if you do anything, and I mean anything, in attempts to steal Skippy away from me you are going to regret it." Jenna hissed as Skippy glanced over in their direction.

"Wow." Mark laughed. "This girl is intensely in love with Addison's prom date."

"Don't refer to him as that. It was probably the biggest mistake of his life." Jenna smiled sweetly to Mark who looked at her with a total shock on his face.

"Probably not." Derek countered. Jenna just glared at him as the man who was causing so much trouble finally approached their table.

"Addison Montgomery." He smiled warmly. As they had for her, the braces that caused so much strife during high school for Skippy noticeably paid off now as his smile was flawless. "I would recognize that hair anywhere. You look absolutely stunning." Addison herself was stunned, not only by Skippy Gold's transformation into a man that rivaled Derek and Mark for looks but also by his confidence. Obviously he didn't harbor the same fears she did regarding this weekend. Or maybe he was just comfortable around her, since they had once been fellow nerds.

"Thank you." Addison smiled. "You're looking pretty good yourself." Jenna was fuming.

"Hi Skippy! Hi. Remember me? Jenna." Jenna fumbled over her words and turned slightly red in the cheeks while doing so.

"I think I remember you." Skippy nodded. Jenna's face fell a little as he searched his mind for any recollection of Jenna.

"I asked you to prom." She said quietly.

"Oh." Skippy realized embarrassedly who she was. "Right! Hey!"

"Of course this would happen to me. Because I'm just Jenna. I'm plain, I always was plain, and I'll always be plain. Not like Addison. Addison who everyone remembers, who everyone compliments, who everyone wants to be around…" Jenna ranted. Skippy looked around, utterly confused. Derek and Mark shrugged their shoulders at the man. Neither one was eager to offer him any refuge as they were both a little on edge. They hadn't expected him to be well, so good looking and confident. It wasn't boding well for Derek's ego. This was his fiancé's prom date, after all. He couldn't be too nice. He had to stand his ground. Addison looked at the two of them hopefully.

"Addie, let's dance." Derek suggested. She nodded, gratefully taking his hand as he lead her out towards the dance floor.

"So she's taken." Skippy sighed. "Figures. He's a lucky man."

"He is." Mark agreed. "So you and Addison went to prom?"

"Yep. Though I'm pretty sure she only went with me because she had no one else to go to. But we've both changed a lot since then."

"I bet." Mark nodded. Jenna was sitting beside the two in utter anger and annoyance. Mark had half a mind to ask her to dance and work his charm on her, but she did seem pretty set on Skippy.

"Why don't you two go dance? I'm going to go talk to that woman over there…" Mark decided to do something nice. Maybe that would help even out his karma since he seemed to always be hurting people. Well, not hurting… just sometimes his one night stands didn't realize that was all they were going to be. So he figured some good karma wouldn't hurt him.

"Well, I don't know if Skippy wants to dance with me…" Jenna suddenly got conscious and shy.

"It'll be fun." Skippy held out his hand to her. She smiled brightly as they headed out towards the dance floor as the previous song ended. The next song, Jenna decided, would be her favourite song. Even if she hated it, it would now be her favourite because Skippy Gold finally asked her to dance. And he was even hotter than he was in high school!

"Okay. So this is the last dance of the night." The DJ announced, making everyone groan, and Derek smile coyly at Addison. Jenna was pretty sure she was in heaven. The last dance of the night for Skippy would be with her. That's the one he would remember. "And to make it special, let's have everyone find their prom date. It'll be just like ten years ago." The DJ announced enthusiastically. Jenna was pretty sure he was trying to break her heart. She saw Addison's fiancé reluctantly leave her side.

"I guess we'll save this dance for the mixer tomorrow night then?" Skippy didn't look apologetic. She could already sense him waiting to go find Addison. Addison, Addison, Addison. She swore if she heard the name again she would kill someone. Meanwhile, Addison was dreading finding Skippy, knowing that Jenna would kill her for this, despite the fact that it was in no way her fault.

"This isn't over." Jenna whispered as she passed Addison who was on her way to Skippy.

"Jenna! I didn't tell the DJ to say that. It is a routine dance. You know what? I don't feel well." Addison lied, though all the commotion over herself and Skippy caused by Jenna was making her a little dizzy. I think Derek and I will head out for the night." Jenna was confused by the fact that Addison was passing up a chance to dance with Skippy and make her miserable. "I'm not the enemy Jenna. I don't want to do everything in my power to make you unhappy. We were friends." Addison sighed as she dodged the woman, heading towards where Derek had found Mark.

"Ready to go?" Derek asked, standing up and offering her his arm.

"More than ready. Jenna and Skippy are exhausting me." Addison sighed as she took Derek's arm. "What are you doing Mark?"

"I'm going to dance!" He told them as the song started.

"You didn't even go to this school! How could you have been anyone's prom date?" Derek laughed. Mark didn't answer as he followed a short brunette into the crowd.

"Mark will be Mark." Addison shook her head as they headed for the door.

"So that wasn't too bad." Derek reasoned as they exited the room. "Except for the fact that I think I am deaf now."

"Yeah," Addison laughed. "Well, aside from the Skippy Gold incidents with Jenna, it wasn't that bad at all."

"See? You should _always _listen to me." Derek smiled charmingly. Addison just rolled her eyes as they continued on their journey to the hotel room they'd booked for the weekend.

--&

A/N: This wasn't the direction I was going to take this chapter at all, but yeah. I hope it's not becoming a random event, I don't know haha. I hope someone is enjoying it still! Review? Love you!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So when did I last update? Like, August? Haha. Wow. Well, I am quick to say the least! I'm just torn. Because I don't know how much to JUST focus on the actual events of the reunion, and how much to focus on like, what happens with just Addison and Derek while they're like, chillin' in the hotel room aha. Suggestions? I appreciate it!

And this is for Rachael ahah who told me to update. So I am, because I love her: )!

--&

"How far did you go this morning?" Derek asked as Addison returned from her jog.

"Six miles," She answered. "I would have done more if we had time, believe me." 

"Well we're running late as it is!" Derek chastised her. "Breakfast is in fifteen minutes. Shower, now!" 

"You're lucky I came back at all!" Addison teased, though Derek was sure there were serious undertones to the statement. 

"Ads, it wasn't _that _bad. I mean, yes, Jenna's a little crazy… and I'd feel better if you never saw Skippy Gold again…" He mumbled the last part, embarrassed of his childish jealousy, "But we're going to have a fun weekend. Plus, at least you got to humiliate Jessica Thompson a little bit. See? It was _good!_"

"It was _terrible_!" Addison insisted.

"It really wasn't." Derek smiled coyly.

"It really, really was, Derek." She sighed, trying to refrain from collapsing on the bed and sleeping indefinitely. Reuniting was tiring.

"Shower. Now." Kissing her quickly, he then pushed her gently in the direction of the bathroom. "You have five minutes! Then it's time for breakfast." 

"I'm sure I could interest you in other non-breakfast involving activities?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively and it took all of his strength to stick to his resolve. 

"As enticing an offer as it is, we are going to breakfast, and we are going to the rest of this reunion. You having fun at your reunion is my goal." 

"Well aren't you ambitious," She laughed as she started the shower. 

--&

"We better not see Mark anywhere around this hotel this morning." Addison scowled as they made their way towards Ballroom Two where breakfast for the reunion was being served. If having to participate, against her will, in activities with these people all day wasn't enough, she had to eat with 

them too. At least when they were dancing she could pretend to be preoccupied, while eating breakfast she could only ensure she was constantly chewing for a few minutes maximum. 

"I wouldn't be surprised, though it's nearing eight thirty, he should be long gone by now." Derek remarked, looking at his watch. Addison shook her head. "Ah, Ballroom Two, here we are!" Derek made the point of being over enthusiastic in hopes some of it would rub off on Addison. She pointedly frowned to show him it wouldn't be working, and to discourage any more of this over cheeriness. 

"When was the last time I even _ate _breakfast?" Addison complained under her breath as Derek led her into the ballroom which seemed to her, a strange place to be eating breakfast. 

"Where do you want to sit?"

"Addison! Addison, come sit here!" She'd barely begun to think of a reply to his question which may get her out of eating breakfast here altogether, possibly something about room service, when they heard her name from across the room. 

"Oh good lord." She sighed as they made their way over towards the table which was completely full, save for two seats to the left of Nolan Graham. 

"I saved you a seat. And your friend, too." 

"Fiancé." Derek corrected.

"Same thing," Nolan replied with a wave of his hand. Sitting down, Addison attempted to recognize the other guests at their table. 

"Do you remember everyone?" Nolan asked. Addison simply shook her head. The table was filled with, who she assumed to be, former jocks that she paid little attention to during her teenage years and would certainly not recognize now. 

"I don't know anyone." Derek supplied, and Nolan regarded him with hardly veiled annoyance. 

"Guys, this is Addison Montgomery." Nolan interrupted the various conversations at the table to inform them. 

"You're the chick with the braces whose clothes got stolen in grade nine gym class! That was epic!" One of them remembered with a laugh. 

"Damn, I wish that would happen now." Another laughed, elbowing his friend. 

"It's a wonder none of them have dates," Derek whispered to Addison who didn't bother to suppress her giggle. 

"She played clarinet." Nolan supplied, trying to ease the awkward tension that had settled around the table after one of Addison's not so modest high school memories had been brought up. 



"She's hot." One of them stage whispered to another, and the rest laughed.

"Knock it off guys." Nolan warned, rolling his eyes at them. "They think because we're at a high school reunion we can act like we're in high school." 

"Clearly." Derek rolled his eyes. Addison just continued to stare blankly at the menu. 

"Josh, move." She heard a voice to the left of Derek say. No, command. She looked up to see a full grown man scramble out of his seat and a far more attractive grown man take his place. "Nolan, how are you this morning?" 

"Tired. Very tired. Not much of a headache however, for which I am grateful." The man just laughed, revealing dimples and perfect teeth which Addison remembered very well. 

"I bet. And who is this lovely lady? I don't believe we met last night. Eli Harrison." 

"Addison Montgomery." She smiled politely. 

"Soon to be Shepherd. I'm Derek." 

"Shepherd, I assume." Eli smiled. Addison laughed and shook her head at Derek, indicating how necessary she found, or rather didn't find, his remark. 

"If it were me, I'd be bragging too." Nolan smirked. 

"If I were _her _I'd be bragging." Eli laughed, winking at Addison who tactfully hid her shock. 

"So what do you do now?" Addison asked Eli.

"I'm actually a lawyer. I pulled my grades up and got into post secondary school and I love it, couldn't be happier." 

"Wow," Addison was genuinely surprised. "What about you Nolan?" 

"Real estate agent. Love it. It's convenient and good money too." He nodded. 

"I really feel like we're reuniting." Derek teased under his breath. _He _had been the one who was all 'we have to go to your reunion' and now he was jealous and wanting to leave? He had his chance to leave last night, when Addison hated the reunion. Or this morning, or well, up until five minutes ago when she started to have fun. Little did she know the fun was just beginning...

I'm so bad at being mysterious haha it hurts. Mixed with my lack of ending things skills and well, it's a pretty bad combination. I just wanted to write SOMETHING so that I could post it and start to continue and develop an actual plot haha of some sort. We need some conflict and a rise and then well, a fall. Anyways, I'm going to stop writing this too long A/N. Haha REVIEW.


End file.
